Hermosa y sensual
by Gilrasir
Summary: Harry no tenía forma de saber que la desesperada visita de Hermione a su casa haría que él la viera con ojos completamente nuevos. Harmony. Oneshot.


Había felicidad en el aire. Primavera. Se trataba de un hermoso día de Marzo del año 2002 y olía a flores por todas partes. Los parques estaban llenos de gente que dialogaba alegremente, lleno de parejas que se amaban encima de la hierba o cogían flores para decorar los cabellos de las mujeres. Las nubes estaban avergonzadas de aparecer ante una mañana tan radiante como aquella. Un vendedor de globos estaba rodeado de niños ansiosos por comprar uno. El sonido de los gorriones y los ruiseñores era tranquilizador, nada de música artificial, sólo el sonido de las efusivas conversaciones y el canto de las aves. No parecía la clase de lugar donde se desataran dramas y, sin embargo, uno ocurría en ese preciso momento en el rincón más alejado de un parque particularmente concurrido.

Un tipo de cabello rubio gritaba cosas incomprensibles a una mujer de cabello castaño. Ya no se trataba de una discusión, sino que se transformó en una auténtica pelea entre dos miembros de una pareja. Y pensar que hace tres horas atrás todo era felicidad. Un comentario desafortunado había sido el causante del pleito.

-¡¿Por qué no pones más cuidado en lo que dices?! –exclamó él, de pie frente a la mujer, quien estaba sentada en un banquillo, su espalda pegada al respaldo de éste-. ¡Sabes muy bien que no me gustan esa clase de comentarios! ¡Te lo he repetido miles de veces y aún no me haces caso!

La mujer del cabello castaño estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿Ni siquiera puedo decirlo a modo de broma?

-¡No puedes mencionar eso bajo ninguna circunstancia! –rugió el rubio, crispando los puños mientras tanto-. ¡Espero que esta vez no lo hagas de nuevo, porque te las verás conmigo!

La castaña gimoteó tristemente.

-¡No me amenaces, por favor!

-¡Yo hago lo que me da la gana! ¡Y si tengo que amenazarte para que me hagas caso, lo haré, no dudes que lo haré!

-Por favor, no seas malo conmigo.

-¡Entonces no me hagas quedar en ridículo en medio de esta gentuza! –exclamó el rubio, dando media vuelta y marchándose del lugar-. ¡Y para cuando vuelvas, quiero que hagas todos los deberes que no hiciste mientras estábamos aquí!

La castaña miró cómo su novio se marchaba a paso raudo hacia la entrada al parque, su vista empañada por las lágrimas que acababan de brotar de sus ojos. No pudo soportarlo más. Se puso de pie y corrió en dirección contraria, hacia el extremo oriental del parque, llorando sin consuelo, el ambiente burlándose de ella, el olor de las flores y los rayos del sol riéndose de su desgracia. Corría, corría y seguía corriendo, llorando y llorando, gritando a veces, maldiciendo su suerte, tropezando a veces con piedras que se asomaban de la hierba. No veía nada, no sabía en qué dirección iba, tal era su tristeza y su desolación al darse cuenta que su novio la maltrataba. Aquello venía dándose desde meses atrás, pero siempre hallaba una explicación para justificar ese comportamiento tan agresivo. Ahora, sin embargo, no podía encontrar ninguna excusa que ameritase tal despliegue de insultos. Era inconcebible que algo tan irrisorio podría desatar la furia de su pareja. Aquel juego había ido demasiado lejos.

La mujer ya se encontraba fuera del perímetro del parque y podía divisar una casa de dos pisos a lo lejos, albañilería en el primero y madera en el segundo, con un amplio jardín delantero colmado de flores. Ella conocía la casa muy bien; era el lugar de residencia de su mejor amigo en el mundo, la única persona en la que podía confiar completamente y a quien podía contar todo sin sentirse avergonzada. Había sido un golpe del destino que ella saliera corriendo en esa precisa dirección, guiada por el desconsuelo y la angustia hacia la única persona que era capaz de quitar semejantes cargas de su conciencia.

La chica golpeó la puerta con desesperación, como si detrás de ella se erigiera un peligro mortal y necesitara asilo de forma urgente. No pasaron más de diez segundos y un hombre joven, de cabello negro y revuelto y lentes de montura redonda apareció en el umbral de su casa. Cuando miró a la persona que tenía delante de él, la tomó por los hombros y la guió adentro. Ella se dejó conducir por su amigo hasta un sillón, donde tomó asiento mientras él iba por un vaso con agua para ella. La castaña miró en todas direcciones, limpiándose las lágrimas. La casa era como un homenaje a la tranquilidad y a la comodidad; siempre se sentía bienvenida allí, aunque no hubiera nadie a veces para recibirla.

El chico volvió con un vaso lleno de agua cristalina y fría. Sonriendo, se lo tendió a su amiga, quien lo tomó y bebió la mitad de su contenido con un solo trago. Luego su amigo se sentó a su lado, esperando a que ella tuviera la voluntad de contar qué la tenía llorando de esa forma. Él odiaba verla llorar, no porque le fuera molesto, sino por la causa de su llanto.

-¿Qué ocurrió esta vez? –preguntó el dueño de casa. La mujer hipó por varis momentos antes de responder.

-Es… es él otra vez. Me volvió a gritar y… y me amenazó. No sé qué hacer con él. No puedo dejarlo… lo necesito, aunque me cause dolor y angustia. Si lo hago, no tendré un lugar dónde vivir. Todo lo que tengo no es mío en realidad, porque él me compra todo lo que deseo. Me tiene en su poder y… y me maltrata.

Y la castaña volvió a llorar, esta vez derrumbándose sobre el hombro de su amigo. Él envolvió sus hombros con uno de sus brazos y con el otro acarició su cabello suavemente. En su interior sentía un odio infinito hacia la persona que estaba con ella en ese momento, pero poco más podía hacer para tratar que ella compusiera una sonrisa. A menos que…

-Hermione –dijo su amigo, tomando su cabeza y levantándola para que ella pudiera mirarlo a los ojos-. ¿Qué te parece si te vienes a vivir conmigo?

Ella dejó de llorar al instante.

-¿Qué? ¿Vivir contigo?

-Por mientras podrías hallar un trabajo y tener lo suficiente para tener tu propia casa –añadió su amigo, sonriendo-. Serás mi huésped hasta que puedas valerte por tu cuenta.

Hermione, sin que pudiera evitarlo, sonrió y abrazó efusivamente a su amigo.

-¡Harry! ¿De verdad lo harías por mí?

Él se limitó a asentir, sonriendo también.

Hermione volvió a abrazarlo, pero sin dejar de mirarlo a sus ojos verdes. Brillaban con un hermoso fulgor. Su sonrisa era sincera y llena de una amabilidad infinita, totalmente disímil con la crudeza y frialdad de su actual novio. Él era su mejor amigo, su ángel guardián, quien siempre velaba por ella y por su bienestar. No obstante, una nueva idea ganó fuerza en su mente, sin que ella lo quisiera, sin que se diera cuenta, a expensas de su conciencia. Y esa idea crecía en poder cada vez que miraba a su amigo.

Harry era muy observador y se dio cuenta, con sólo mirar a su amiga a sus ojos del color de la miel, que ella estaba sintiendo cosas diferentes por él en ese momento, cosas muy distintas a la amistad. ¿Estaría confundiendo las cosas? No. Hermione era demasiado inteligente como para cometer esa clase de error. Además, su actitud hablaba más claro que sus palabras. Había estado muy cerca de Hermione muchas veces, pero ésta era la primera vez que la veía por lo que realmente era: una mujer.

Y una mujer muy hermosa.

Su cabello castaño estaba decorado con amplias ondas y relucía a la luz del sol que se filtraba por las ventanas y sus ojos tenían un brillo místico. La sonrisa de Hermione ayudaba a realzar la belleza del rostro de la castaña, con labios pintados de un rojo carmesí que llegaba a impactar, aunque no de forma desmesurada, porque conocía a chicas que empleaban horas pintándose los labios sólo para que comieran lápiz labial cada vez que se pasaban la lengua por sus bocas. Del resto de su figura poco se podía decir: a ella le gustaba usar vestidos floreados, de una pieza y sin escote, pero no hacía falta ser observador para darse cuenta que Hermione tenía un cuerpo esbelto y proporcionado. Harry era enemigo de los extremos y su amiga cumplía con todos sus estándares en lo que se refería a la apariencia. Hasta ese instante, aquellos detalles habían pasado por alto para él, pero ya no. No quería, pero Harry, sin quererlo, comenzó a desear a su mejor amiga de una forma en que jamás creyó concebible.

Aquel deseo no pasó desapercibido para Hermione. Compuso una sonrisa más amplia al darse cuenta que su amigo estaba pasando por lo mismo que ella. Y ambos seguían mirándose, ya no con la misma intención de antes, sino con otros objetivos, objetivos que ninguno de los dos se atrevió alguna vez a cumplir. Harry creía que estaba cometiendo un error imperdonable a desear a su amiga, pero el influjo que ejercía Hermione sobre él era imposible de soslayar, ni de combatir. Le sorprendió que aquel deseo surgiera de forma tan repentina y poderosa dentro de él. No quería dejarse llevar y aquello se tradujo a palabras.

-No, Hermione. No puedo. Esto… está mal.

Pero la castaña no quiso abandonar sus brazos. Ella, a diferencia de Harry, estaba decidida a entregarse. Era entendible aquella urgencia, pues no había conocido nada más que el dolor y la angustia en compañía de su actual novio y deseaba escapar de aquel agujero negro de desesperación. Y su amigo era la única persona que conocía capaz de hacerla feliz.

-Harry –dijo ella, acercándose más a él, quien no fue capaz de retroceder-. Quiero estar contigo. Deseo ser feliz, al menos por una vez. Y tú puedes darme esa alegría que tanto busco.

Él iba a protestar, pero al ver el rostro de Hermione, supo que no había vuelta atrás. Sus ojos ahora lucían como rendijas y ostentaba una media sonrisa. Tenía ligeramente ladeada su cabeza. Así que ella realmente quería continuar con esto. Harry había estado con chicas antes, pero ninguna de ellas exhibía el comportamiento de Hermione. Muchas mujeres ocultaban aquella característica, pero su amiga no tenía dilemas con mostrar aquella faceta a su mejor amigo.

Harry ya no disponía de fuerzas para seguir oponiendo resistencia.

Ambos se pusieron de pie. Hermione se dirigió hacia las escaleras y subió al segundo piso, lentamente, contoneándose mientras tanto. Harry sabía que su amiga siempre caminaba con un ligero vaivén de sus caderas, pero las circunstancias eran diferentes a las de siempre. Aquello terminó de derrumbar sus defensas. Por último, también subió al segundo piso y, cuando entró a su dormitorio, supo que las sorpresas acababan de empezar.

Hermione estaba recostada de lado, un brazo por encima de su cabeza y con la otra mano acariciaba la cama. Su expresión era la misma de antes, sus ojos como rendijas y una media sonrisa bien puesta en su cara. El vestido ahora mostraba casi la totalidad de sus piernas, tentándolo.

-Por favor Hermione. No hagas esto.

Pero la castaña parecía no oír las palabras de Harry.

-No seas ingenuo Harry –dijo ella, ahora con total sinceridad-. Ambos sabemos lo que realmente queremos. Somos adultos ya. Siento que tú puedes darme lo que yo deseo.

-¿Y por qué ahora?

-Porque pensé que estaba mal enamorarme de mi mejor amigo –respondió Hermione, llamando con un dedo a Harry, quien se acercó y se sentó encima de la cama-. Pero comprendí, cuando te vi en el umbral de tu puerta, que nosotros, aunque seamos amantes, jamás dejaremos de ser amigos. Jamás-. Hermione tomó una mano a Harry, sentándose mientras tanto y la acercó a su propio pecho. Ella hizo lo mismo.

-¿Puedes sentirlos? ¿Los latidos de mi corazón? –Harry asintió-. Son más fuertes mientras más cerca estés de mí. Acércate más.

Harry obedeció. Sin despegar su mano del pecho de Hermione, redujo distancias con ella hasta que estuvieron sólo a centímetros de sus bocas. Para su sorpresa y alegría, la castaña tenía razón. El corazón de Hermione latía más fuerte y más rápido y, lo que era más, se dio cuenta que el suyo también reaccionaba de la misma forma. En ese momento, el popular dicho "hazle caso a tu corazón" cobró perfecto sentido. Harry ya no pensaba que estaba haciendo algo mal al desear a Hermione, pues su corazón había tomado la decisión por él y las decisiones del corazón eran irrevocables.

Harry abrazó a su amiga con fuerza, apretándola contra su pecho, sintiendo su calor transmitirse a él. Sus bocas estaban a muy poca distancia. Al moreno le tomó tres segundos recorrer ese centímetro que lo separaba de los labios de Hermione, besándola dulcemente, acariciando su rostro con suavidad. Se separaron. Hermione se fue inclinando lentamente hacia atrás, apoyando sus codos en la cama, nunca dejando de mirar a Harry, su cabello derramándose sobre las sábanas. Increíblemente atraído por ella, él se inclinó hacia delante, tomando el vestido de la castaña y levantándolo lentamente, acariciando el contorno de su figura mientras tanto. Ninguna mujer se había comportado así en la cama con él, ninguna tenía tanto deseo condensado en su interior. Ella, Hermione, era la única que provocaba deseo en él, deseos de hacer el amor. Aquello tenía un nombre, la actitud que desataba sensaciones placenteras dentro de una persona.

Aquello se llamaba sensualidad.

Hermione ahora le quitaba la camisa a Harry, también lentamente, acariciando su pecho mientras se deshacía de la prenda, la cual cayó como desafiando a la gravedad a un lado de ambos cuerpos. La castaña ahora estaba sólo con la ropa interior puesta, el vestido olvidado en el suelo del dormitorio de Harry, quien ahora besaba su cuello y quitaba la ropa interior de Hermione al mismo tiempo. Ya no recordaba haber mostrado alguna reticencia a desear a la mujer que yacía debajo de él.

Ahora Hermione estaba totalmente desnuda, pero eso parecía no importarle demasiado. Se sentó sobre la cama, acariciando el pecho de Harry de arriba abajo, sólo con las yemas de sus dedos, lo que le causaba escalofríos. Hermione tenía otra vez la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado y su media sonrisa mientras causaba espasmos en la piel de su amigo. Él no pudo resistirse y la tumbó sobre la cama, besándola una vez más.

Harry se irguió para quitarse lo que restaba de ropa, contemplando a Hermione mientras tanto. Ella tenía los brazos extendidos hacia atrás y sus piernas cruzadas. Nunca había compartido lecho con una mujer como ella. Harry tenía una lista de características que una mujer debía tener para que él pudiera interesarse en ella, pero dos de ellas bastaban para dejarlo más demente que un tipo salido de un manicomio. Y Hermione disponía de ambas, lo acababa de demostrar con sólo quitarse el vestido.

Ella era hermosa y a la vez sensual.

Una combinación poco usual en las mujeres de hoy en día.

La mañana dio paso a la tarde, y Harry y Hermione estaban en pleno apogeo del placer. Hacían el amor lenta, sensual y apasionadamente, gimiendo de vez en cuando, el sudor brotando de sus pieles, las respiraciones cada vez más superficiales. Ella estaba encima de él, moviéndose al ritmo de una música inaudible, mirando a su amigo fijamente a los ojos y Harry le devolvía la mirada, tomando suavemente los pechos de Hermione. A él le gustaba que ella estuviera encima de él, pues podía contemplar su belleza y sensualidad en primera fila, su cabello batirse de un lado a otro, su cuerpo mecerse de arriba abajo y su lengua pasando por sus labios. El orgasmo estaba a la puerta de la esquina y Harry comprendió que el sexo sin sensualidad era como un invierno sin lluvia o una primavera sin flores. Hermione gemía más cada vez más fuerte y Harry supo que los gemidos verdaderos de placer de una mujer eran realmente excitantes.

La castaña se aferró a él con fuerza ante la avasalladora sensación proveniente de sus entrañas. Poderosa. Incontrolable. Placentera. Para cuando se hubo acabado, Hermione estaba exhausta, derrumbándose a un lado de Harry, quien todavía respiraba con dificultad, pero abrazó a su amiga sin embargo. Estaban frente a frente, mirándose con una dulzura tal que podría saborearse.

-Parece mentira que, siendo amigos, estemos aquí, en mi cama, sin ropa y abrazándonos –dijo Harry cuando pudo recuperar el aire y la compostura-. Parecemos amantes.

-Somos amantes –corrigió Hermione, depositando un suave beso en los labios de su amigo-. Pero también somos amigos Harry. Jamás dejaremos de ser amigos. La diferencia es que ahora somos algo más.

Ambos siguieron mirándose.

-Me gustó hacer el amor contigo Harry –declaró Hermione, acercándose a él y abrazándolo-. Sólo espero que no sea la última vez que nos ocurre.

-Puedes contar conmigo para lo que desees –dijo Harry, al fin hallando verdad en la famosa frase "la amistad no se termina con el noviazgo"-. Ahora comprendo que la amistad es una condición necesaria para una relación estable y duradera. No podemos renegar de nuestros deseos sólo porque somos amigos.

Hermione sonrió.

-Por cierto, ¿qué va a pasar con tu novio? No le vas a decir que lo engañaste con tu mejor amigo, ¿verdad?

Hermione mostró una sonrisa pícara.

-Por supuesto que no. –La castaña hizo una pausa-. Le diré que hallé a alguien mejor que él.

Harry la besó a modo de agradecimiento.

-Nunca pensé que mi mejor amiga fuera lo que tanto busqué por tantos años –dijo Harry. Hermione lo miró inquisitivamente-. Nunca creí que Hermione Granger fuera tan hermosa y tan sensual.

La castaña se puso roja.


End file.
